


Contentment

by reliancezero



Series: White Rose Week 2017 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 2 - First date, F/F, Fluff, Vague Post-Canon Vol. 2 AU, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliancezero/pseuds/reliancezero
Summary: Ruby manages to royally tick off Weiss in 10 seconds flat during their first date that began prematurely during one of Weiss’ grocery runs. The scythe wielder tries to redeem herself, but in typical Ruby-fashion she spectacularly digs her grave well more than the typical 6 feet deep mark. Ill-timed jokes don’t help either.





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Although I dislike writing about characters in school, because let's be real- 95% of anime have their characters attending school, I figured that Ruby and Weiss probably would have started dating during their Beacon days, so go figure.

Weiss’ ponytail swishes in a somewhat grudging manner as Ruby follows her down the aisle filled with an assortment of pasta from across the continent. Their date hasn’t started off on the best foot but Ruby is convinced it’ll get better--she just doesn’t know when. Earlier that week Weiss had asked her out on a classic dinner date, just to keep things simple for their first one. She was going to make her signature special Schnee tortellini for them at their on-campus apartment that they shared with Yang and Blake, and Ruby was thrilled. 

However, on the day of the date, Ruby brilliantly decided that she wanted to surprise Weiss by starting their date earlier than planned. She secretly followed Weiss to the grocery store and hiding behind a particularly large crate of cauliflower, Ruby waited patiently for Weiss to round the corner. The startled look Weiss gave her when she jumped out was totally priceless, but then that look started to seem more and more like it was filled with poison, the kind that leisurely took its time going through its victim's system.

Following Weiss and surprising her had been her first mistake, but the one that really killed the mood was right after that when she told Weiss that she should’ve ‘looked _tweiss_.’ Ruby mentally kicks herself, she knew that Weiss hates Schnee puns (courtesy of one Yang Xiao Long) yet she still decided to say it. 

Weiss hasn’t spoken a word to her since the surprise attack, and it really got on Ruby’s nerves. It seems like Weiss has accepted the fact that her date plans have been changed, but then again one could never really understand the complex infrastructure known as Weiss’ moods. One moment she’s like a serene, peaceful mountain and the next she’s like a rupturing volcano--except a lot more scarier Ruby notes.

Ruby decided she has to do something, or the best day in the history of ever might turn out to just be another Weiss-is-ticked-so-you-better-not-talk-to-her-if-you-value-your-life kind of day. Channeling the Yang’s power of suave as much as she can, Ruby says in the smoothest voice she can manage, “Sooo Weiss, I see that you’re carrying a large amount of vegetables and pasta, such a heavy burden to shoulder. But, have no fear! As your loving, attentive girlfriend you can share your troubles with me. Mind if I take that basket from you?” she asks with a dramatic flourish of her hand, smiling wide in a very sincere attempt to lift the mood.

Weiss fixes her with a stare, but this time it doesn’t hold any threatening glares or looks of annoyance. Actually, to Ruby’s delight, Weiss gives her a small smile. “I’m not actually that mad,” she explains apologetically as she hands over the basket to Ruby. “It’s just that I snap really easily when a change of plan happens. I still have kind of a short fuse don’t I?” Her eyes shift downward to the floor, self-consciousness flooding her cheeks and tinging them with pink.

“Short fuse? That’s a pretty generous term I’d say,” Ruby replies slyly.

“Come again?” Weiss immediately reacts, rising to the bait as easily as steam does from water. “I’d say that I’ve come quite a long way from back when we were--”

Weiss’ protests are cut off with a snort from Ruby. “See, I told you. Can’t handle even one criticism to your character?” Ruby inquiries, grinning.

Weiss rolls her eyes and turns around, departing for another aisle. “Whatever. You know, you better be nice to me or I might poison you with tonight’s meal.”

Ruby giggles at the empty threat, “Well, I wouldn’t doubt that for a moment.” Once again she trails after Weiss and her grand quest for quality ingredients, this time enjoying Weiss’ company much more than she had been. Humming faintly, Ruby quietly catches up to Weiss and slips her hand into hers, enjoying the way Weiss’ hand feels against her, spreading warmth up the entire length of her arm.

“Hey Weiss, I’m really glad that I could be here with you,” Ruby starts off, gently layering her voice with tones of thankfulness and sincerity. Surprised at Ruby’s sudden seriousness Weiss looks up from her fervent search for premium Atlesian cheese among the neat shelves of the refrigerated section.

“Spending all this time with you really helped me to figure out and appreciate the most important people in my life. My friendship with you was really the first one that I truly learned to cherish, and using that and the experiences I had with you allowed me to develop my values on who true friends are and appreciate traits different from my own.” Ruby laughs lightly, “Wow, sorry. I didn’t mean to be long winded.”

Weiss gives her hand a reassuring squeeze, and Ruby notices a faint blush to her otherwise pale cheeks. “No, that was perfect. I’m pleased to hear that I’ve enriched your life as much as you have mine.”

Ruby beams at her, happy that they both feel the same way. As she and Weiss walk hand in hand searching for the next item on the list, a warm feeling she can’t quite describe settles in her heart, nestling there and permeating the rest of her being as well. She feels as if there is a word that perfectly expresses her current sentiment, but the exact one eludes her. _Well, it will come in time, and even if it doesn’t that will be just as well. Indescribable things usually are inexpressible for a reason_. 

\-----

The store employee running the cash register gives the two girls an apologetic smile as he informs them that Weiss’ credit card was denied. Twice. Weiss in turn addresses him with an incredulous look, glaring daggers at the poor man while Ruby tries to stifle her laughter unsuccessfully. Weiss and her father are still clearly at war with each other over her monthly allowance.  
Weiss’ protests that her credit card is totally valid and threats of bankrupting the entire grocery chain fill the store, drawing other customers’ attention to the growing storm, or blizzard if Ruby wants to get technical. Although she should had known better Ruby snickers slyly, “I think it might be time to get yourself a job, you know, that thing people do in order to earn money. I thought you might need the definition since you’ve never had one before.”

Weiss’ shoulders stiffen and she feels a headache creeping in as she turns her head toward Ruby’s direction. “Ruby, now would be the perfect time to shut up.”

With hands raised in the air as sign of surrender, Ruby weakly jokes, “Well hey, at least I wasn’t _schneering_ at you.”  
Weiss raises an eyebrow, “ I see you’re asking for an early demise.” Within seconds she removes Myrtenaster from her hip and takes a dueling stance, motioning for Ruby to do the same.

Ruby shrugs and takes her dueling stance as well, removing Crescent Rose from her back and eyeing her opponent's movement, searching for the slightest tell that will let her in on what move Weiss will probably use. They spar regularly, but since they’re in the middle of mid-term finals they both are a bit rusty but none the less still very lethal fighters.

Ruby sees the slight twitch in Weiss’ left arm that signals she’s going to fake a thrust to the left and then quickly change course and attempt to land a series of blows to her left flank. Despite the hint Weiss is fast and she barely manages to fend off the strikes, one of them just barely grazing her sweatshirt.

The two girls fall into a rhythm, matching blow with blow with neither gaining an advantage. Ruby tries to feint a counterattack, but it fails as her opponent sees through the ploy and instead summons needle thin icicles that succeed in both tearing Ruby’s prized hoodie and effectively pinning the filthy, offensive credit card reader to the nearest wall.

Ruby looks in mock horror at the small incisions in her otherwise unharmed hoodie . “Weiss, you ruthless savage! Justice will be swift, justice will be painful!,” she cries, leaving out the last bit of her infamous saying--lest it end in the same way as with the now infamous cafeteria incident. Campus cleanup duty for three months straight is definitely not Ruby’s definition of a fun time.

Weiss snorts in response, “Please, by the time I’m done with you you’ll be mourning more than just the lost of a stupid sweatshirt.”

\-----

The chief officer of the Vale Police Force rubs the back of his neck and sighs, he just wants to get this over with as soon as possible. After all, the most he can do is give these two huntresses a verbal warning and give their headmaster a call. He casts a stern gaze at the two girls, “Causing 1,000 Lien in damages in any store is no small feat, hardly befitting for two huntresses.” He sits back in his chair and asks tiredly, “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“Umm, we’re sorry?” Ruby squeaks unhelpfully.

“Ruby, you boob. That was a rhetorical question,” Weiss comments as she off-handedly studies her nails, clearly bored.

Clasping his hands together on the black table, Officer Frye mentally counts to ten. He hates it when citizens call his police force to deal with hunters because his department doesn't have any jurisdiction over the students of Beacon Academy. Ever since the founding of Beacon, the school and the city of Vale made a pact that in return for Beacon’s constant assistance with the city’s protection and growth, Beacon admin would have full control of their hunters’ punishment if they ever caused any trouble. To be fair though, Beacon’s headmasters always have meted out fair punishment, but for the Four Maidens’ sake people should call campus security to drag troublesome hunters back to where they belonged as opposed to using his time to be an intermediary that held as much power as a used dust-cartridge.

Standing up in the cramped interrogation room, Officer Frye motions for them to leave the premises, stating gruffly, “You all are free to go. Just be prepared for hell when you get back to campus. Ozpin doesn’t mess around.”  


Weiss rolls her eyes in response, “Trust me Officer, we know.”

\-----

Dusk has arrived, painting the atmosphere with broad strokes of rich oranges and deep purples as Ruby and Weiss sit on the empty street corner, waiting for Yang and Blake to pick them up--their walk of shame avoided due to Beacon’s campus being too far away to actually walk their sorry selves home.

Ruby, arms tucked over bended knees, looks over hesitantly at Weiss, taking the plunge and breaking the silence. “Hey, umm I’m sorry I kinda ruined our first date ever, and probably our last one too going by the vibes you’re giving off?” Once again she can’t quite determine Weiss’ thoughts.

Weiss gives her a weary smile and just shakes her head, “No, the vibes you’re sensing is just consists of exhaustion. Honestly, that was the most fun I’ve had in weeks.” She gently laces her hand through Ruby’s and continues, “Studying for finals really kills me, so it was nice to take a break with you and actually going on a proper date with you even though we’ve been dating for what, a month now?”  
Ruby laughs, a relieved expression coming to her face that Weiss won’t drop her off in the nearest dump. “Yeah, school really does keep us busy with training and expeditions and all that.”

Weiss nods in agreement. “Although I did love our messy, chaotic first date that somehow managed to decrease my stress levels quite a bit, I highly recommend we do something a bit more normal next time.”

“Haha for real though.”

The two girls lapse into silence, each contemplating the day’s events until Ruby clears her throat and cautiously begins, “I want to confess that goading you to challenge me to a duel wasn’t actually a spontaneous bit on my part today. Yang and I came up with it a few days ago.”

Weiss doesn’t even have the decency to look surprised. “I expected as much. Please expand on why you two monsters sentenced us to probably another three months of clean-up duty, or worse?”

“Well, for the past few weeks you’ve been pretty stressed, so I asked Yang what the perfect stress reliever was and she said sparring. We knew you wouldn’t have agreed to leave your studies just to go practicing with me, so I figured what better time to do it than on our first date?”

Weiss clicks her tongue in semi-annoyance, “In other words you two thought that me taking out my anger on you would relieve stress. Do you both think I’m really that simple?”

Ducking her head Ruby points out, “You did pretty much say you’re stress is gone right?”

Before Weiss can lovingly strangle Ruby, they hear a familiar voice call out to them, “Hey you disgraceful Beacon delinquents, you’re chaperones slash saviors have arrived!” Yang kicks her motorcycle kickstand back and makes a show of examining them, while Blake chooses the more subtle route to teasing and snaps a few shots of Ruby and Weiss bonding on the lonely street corner in greeting.  


Blake’s eyes fill with mirth as she assures them, “Trust me, these are the most candid photos of the day.”

Weiss shoots the faunus a lazy glare as she proceeds to stand up and wipe the dust off her jeans while Ruby just giggles and follows Weiss’ lead.

In mock consternation Yang knowingly asks, “So Weiss, did Ruby destroy all _semblance_ of your good graces today?”

Ruby’s face lights up and she gives her sister a high five. “Ohh good one one sis!” Looking over at Weiss semi-apologetically she adds, “Sorry, I really need to stop with the horrible jokes.”

Weiss waves her hand in dismissal, “It’s fine, I’m just thankful that there are no more jokes about my name flying around today.”

During the cramped, but laughter-filled ride home, Ruby is finally able to put a label on that feeling she had and still has earlier today at the store. With blossoming understanding Ruby realizes that the word she was looking for was contentment, and what a wonderful feeling it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Now it's Ruby's turn to be the thoughtful sweet heart :D


End file.
